


Нелепость

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fortunately his partner is a genius, Hugs, Insecure John Watson, John's just insecure about asking for affection, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sweet Sherlock, they love each other very much, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В этом не было ничего особенного, ему просто нужно было попросить Шерлока обнять его. Он мог это сделать. Он просто должен был заговорить и попросить. Просто открыть рот и попросить Шерлока его обнять. Легко.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Нелепость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760950) by [AnneCumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch). 



На Бейкер-Стрит был тихий вечер. Шерлок сидел в гостиной, скрестив ноги в кресле и положив ноутбук на колени. Работая над статьёй о ядах и печени, он склонился над экраном, и спокойное пространство гостиной нарушалось только тихим постукиванием по кнопкам.

Шагнув в комнату, Джон остановился в дверном проёме. Покачнувшись на пятках, он выпрямился и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Его плечи сковало напряжение, и он почувствовал, как покалывание пробежало по его телу, будто он пытался выползти из своей кожи. Его правая рука в кармане слегка дрожала. В этом не было ничего особенного, ему просто нужно было попросить Шерлока его обнять. Он мог это сделать. Он просто должен был заговорить и попросить. Просто открыть рот и попросить Шерлока его обнять. Легко. На лбу Джона появилась складка, когда он оглядел комнату, прежде чем посмотреть на Шерлока. Внезапно ему захотелось попросить Шерлока совершить какое-нибудь преступление. Так будет проще. Но это было смешно, Шерлок скорей всего скажет «да». Это будет просто объятие, всего на минуту. Быстрое объятие, чтобы успокоиться и избавиться от всего стресса, накопленного после сегодняшней ужасной смены в клинике. Он мог это сделать. Ему просто нужно было попросить. Он хрипло откашлялся.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к нему. 

− Что?

− Ты занят? − Джон снова откашлялся.

Пальцы Шерлока не переставали печатать. 

− Да.

− Понятно. − Джон натянуто кивнул. Конечно. О чём он только думал? Глупость. Слава богу, он не спросил сразу. − Ладно тогда. − Он переступил с ноги на ногу. − Я пойду спать.

− М-м-м... − Шерлок подставил щеку, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

Джон стиснул зубы и сглотнул, увидев щеку Шерлока. Он подошёл к нему и нежно поцеловал в щеку, задержавшись лишь на мгновение. Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, Шерлок протянул руку и схватил его за запястье.

− Да что с тобой такое? − Шерлок вгляделся в его лицо.

Джон пожал плечами. 

− Ничего.

− Нет, тут что-то есть, − настаивал Шерлок. − Давай, выкладывай. Я занят, у меня нет времени делать выводы.

Джон резко отдёрнул руку. 

− Я же сказал, ничего страшного. Не обращай внимания. − Он снова стиснул зубы, повернулся и пошёл в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. Он подошёл и сел на край кровати, положив сжатые в кулаки руки на колени и потирая костяшки пальцев о ткань джинсов. Почему бы ему просто не сделать это? Ну почему он, чёрт возьми, не может просто попросить его обнять? Это было совершенно нормально − хотеть, просить. И всё же... он не мог просто _попросить_. Это было унизительно − просить его обнять. Как ребёнка. Нелепость. Ерунда. Джон покачал головой и, выпрямившись, направился к шкафу.

Быстро переодевшись и отправившись в ванную, чтобы принять душ, Джон скользнул под одеяло и лёг на свою сторону кровати. Другая сторона, обычно пустая, когда он ложился спать, теперь казалась совершенно пустой. Гигантское пространство холодной пустоты. Джон вздрогнул, подавляя комок в горле. Нелепость. Он был просто нелеп. Он закрыл глаза. Спать. Ему просто нужно было поспать.

Дверь спальни распахнулась, и в комнату, фыркнув, вошёл Шерлок. Он бросился к кровати и обнял Джона, уткнувшись носом в его шею. 

− Ты ведёшь себя просто нелепо.

Джон напрягся, его глаза вспыхнули. 

− Отстань от меня! − покраснев, он толкнул Шерлока через одеяло.

Поёрзав на кровати, Шерлок одной рукой обнял Джона за плечи, а другой − за талию и крепко прижал к себе, положив его голову себе под подбородок. 

− Тихо.

Джон на мгновение напрягся, а потом закрыл глаза и расслабился в объятиях Шерлока, прижавшись лицом к его ключице.

Шерлок поцеловал его в макушку. 

− Глупый ты человек. Ты мог бы просто попросить.

Джон наморщил лоб и крепко зажмурился, вцепившись руками в рубашку Шерлока. 

− Я...

− Перестань, не сердись. Ты всегда можешь попросить меня, когда тебе нужно немного пообниматься, − голос Шерлока был мягким и бесконечно нежным, когда он добавил шёпотом на ухо Джону: − я никогда не бываю слишком занят для тебя.

Джон обнял Шерлока и крепко прижал к себе. 

− М-м-м... Хорошо... − пробормотал он в ткань рубашки Шерлока. − Спасибо.

Шерлок снова поцеловал его в макушку. 

− Не за что.


End file.
